To become an accomplished basketball player, many hours of practice are required under conditions simulating as closely as possible actual playing conditions. A person practicing basketball proficiency needs to practice not only making basketball shots from a fixed position into an unobstructed manner, but also practicing shots when there is an obstruction, such as a defensive player in front of him or her. It is often difficult to find a person who will act as a defensive player for extended periods of time and sometimes it is difficult to even find anyone available to participate in a practice session. Accordingly, there is a need for a dummy basketball defensive player for use in practicing the game of basketball. A previous attempt has been made in this area, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,862—Curtis. Curtis discloses the use of a basketball dummy player. However, there is also a need to be able to easily transport such a dummy player to a place of basketball game practice. There is also a need to be able to store such a dummy when not in use in a manner which does not take up an inordinate amount of space.
Another ball game where a dummy is particularly useful for practice is that of volleyball. The present invention may be particularly useful in volleyball practice.